Liebestraum, die Niederlande
by Lunar Maria
Summary: She only wished one thing; bring her back to life—and the only person who could be the light of hope for her was a solemn Dutch man who appeared so mercenary. A story about Nyo!Austria and Netherlands.
1. Chapter 1

**Liebestraum, die Niederlande**

Chapter 1

Money Talks

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anneliese Edelstein

(Nyo!Austria)

Willem Van Oranje

(Netherlands)

.

.

.

Alternate Universe

Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

.

[ Bahasa Indonesia ]

.

.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata sewarna _amber_ tertuju lurus pada dua pria paruh baya dengan kumis dan jenggot yang nampak tidak rapi dan mulai beruban. Kedua wajah tua dan lusuh itu nampak memelas dengan ekspresi memohon ditujukan untuk seorang pria berambut _spiky_ berwarna _light brown_ —si pemilik dua bola mata _amber_ di hadapan mereka yang tengah menatap nyalang dengan air muka _stoic_ nan serius. Sebelah tangan si pria _spiky_ masih giat mengantar dan menjemput pipa cerutunya ke ujung bibir—dihisap perlahan sebelum dia hembuskan kepulan asap putih tipis lepas ke udara, dengan sebuah syal panjang bermotif _strip_ biru-putih melingkar manis di sekitar leher dan pundaknya yang lebar.

Seorang dari dua pria paruh baya tua tadi lalu selangkah memajukan tubuh untuk menghadap si pria tinggi berambut _spiky_. Ekspresinya tidak berubah—memelas dan memohon seolah nyawanya tengah berada di tangan si pria _spiky_ yang tampak jauh lebih muda, "Ku mohon, Tuan Willem. Beri kami waktu tenggang 3 hari lagi. Kami akan mempertaruhkan uang kami di pacuan kuda, kami pasti akan memenangkannya! Dan setelah itu, hutang-hutang kami akan kami bayar." Suara pria tua terdengar memelas dan sedikit serak, dan entah sebagus apa pun ekspresi yang tengah dia tampilkan, si pria berambut _spiky_ nampak tidak peduli.

Yang dipanggil dengan nama Willem itu—si pria berambut _spiky_ , lalu kembali menarik ujung dari filter pipa cerutunya sedikit menjauh dari bibir. "Apa yang bisa kalian harapkan dari perjudian? Kalian belum tentu memenangkannya bukan?" Tanya Willem dengan suara berat bernada datar namun tegas. Dihisapnya lagi cerutu miliknya sebelum dia kembali berbicara, "Aku ingin uangnya sekarang." Tandasnya dengan nada final.

Kedua pria tua itu lalu saling berpandangan. Sinar-sinar keputus-asaan mulai terlihat dari kedua bola mata gelap mereka, dan kedua pria tua itu mulai berkasak-kusuk sambil sesekali melirik Willem melalui ekor mata.

Yang dilirik nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Wajahnya masih berekspresi _stoic_ —kedua belah bibirnya masih giat menghembuskan kepulan asap putih yang tipis.

"Tuan Willem," Satu pria tua yang nampak lebih kurus dari yang lain lalu mengambil giliran untuk menghadapi si pria _spiky_ , "Mungkin uang yang kami punya tidak akan cukup tapi kami punya _benda_ lain yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk melunasi hutang kami."

Mendengar itu, sepasang bola mata amber milik Willem berkilat. "Apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanyanya—sedikit tertarik akan rupa dari _benda_ yang disebut oleh pria tua itu barusan.

Si pria tua yang kurus itu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Willem, "Kami baru saja menemukannya sore ini. Kami yakin Tuan Willem pasti akan menyukainya!" Sahutnya begitu antusias dan berapi-api bak seorang _salesman_.

"Bawa kemari. Aku ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan pastikan _benda_ itu bernilai." Titah Willem lalu kembali menghisap cerutu berbentuk silindris ramping miliknya. Dia masih berdiri tegap di dalam posisi—berdiri dengan separuh tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku _coat_ , hanya kedua bola mata _amber_ nya yang bergulir mengikuti gerakan dua pria tua tadi yang nampak tergopoh-gopoh segera berjalan menuju tepi pelabuhan dimana mereka melabuhkan kapal kayu mereka. Dua sosok itu hilang dibalik sebuah bilik kayu di atas kapal itu, sepertinya _benda_ yang mereka maksud berada di dalam sana.

Bayangan pertama Willem saat melihat kedua pria tua itu nampak tengah bersusah payah menarik keluar _benda_ yang mereka maksud adalah sebuah karung yang besar—kedua pria itu sampai harus menyeretnya di atas lantai kayu kapal. Minimnya pencahayaan di sudut pelabuhan cukup membuat Willem kesulitan untuk mengetahui rupa pasti dari _benda_ yang dimaksud.

"Aku di kepala, kau di kaki." Titah salah satu pria tua pada rekannya.

 _Huh?_

Willem tercenung.

Lalu sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat kedua bola mata _amber_ nya melebar pun nampak semakin jelas saat gerakan kedua pria tua itu mulai terkena sorotan cahaya lampu. _Benda_ yang ingin mereka tunjukkan pada Willem kini tidak lagi berupa siluet samar dan gelap yang mirip sebuah karung besar. Si pria tua kurus tengah memegang kedua pasang kaki sedangkan pria tua yang lain tengah bersusah payah mengangkat bagian tubuh.

Dan _benda_ itu adalah seorang manusia!

Sampai benda itu berhasil dibawa ke hadapannya pun, Willem masih tercengang dengan kedua bola mata _amber_ nya yang melebar—tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tengah _diangkut_ oleh kedua pria tua itu. Sosok si wanita asing yang kembali dibaringkan ke lantai semen pelabuhan nampaknya sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri—entah tertidur atau pingsan.

"Apa ini?" Suara berat Willem terdengar dengan nada mengambang setelah berhasil menampar dirinya sendiri kembali ke kesadaran penuh. Tatapan seriusnya kembali tertuju pada figur dari kedua pria tua. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan wajah yang biasa nampak _stoic_ kini sedikit dihiasi dengan ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah dia lihat saat ini.

Willem yakin indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dia tidak mungkin salah lihat.

"Seorang wanita muda!" Sahut salah satu pria tua itu dengan nada girang—seperti seorang anak yang berhasil menemukan kotak hadiah yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dalam permainan mencari harta karun di halaman belakang rumah.

"Aku tahu, tapi siapa wanita ini?" Balas Willem cepat—terdengar tidak sabar. Sekali lagi dia lirik sosok si wanita muda—pencahayaan di sudut pelabuhan memang sangat buruk, tidak banyak yang bisa dia amati selain tubuh ramping wanita itu yang dibalut dengan _dress_ berbahan cukup tipis, seperti gaun tidur yang nampak kotor. Noda-noda pasir dan tanah juga bisa ditemukan pada wajah dan di beberapa bagian tubuh yang terekspos—kaki dan tangan milik si wanita.

Kedua pria tua tadi saling berpandangan lalu dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala, "Kami tidak tahu. Kami menemukannya di pantai sore tadi dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Willem melirik kedua pria tua itu dengan tajam, "Apakah dia sudah mati?"

Buru-buru kedua pria tua itu menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangan untuk mendukung jawaban mereka, "Tidak! Dia belum mati, Tuan, dia masih hidup! Sepertinya dia masih pingsan."

Willem belum memberikan reaksi apa-apa selain melirik wanita itu lagi lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain—dengan sangat dalam dia menghisap filter cerutunya lalu menghembuskan kepulan asap putih dengan sedikit sentakan. "Bagian mana dari ' _pastikan benda itu bernilai_ ' yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Tatapannya menajam saat kembali ditujukan kepada dua orang di hadapannya saat ini—membuat kedua pria itu bergidik ngeri dan bungkam seketika.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan Willem tapi," Suara serak si pria tua yang kurus kembali terdengar. Jeda sejenak saat dia berusaha untuk merangkai kata supaya pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut spiky di hadapannya itu bisa dibujuk dan dibuat yakin, "Anda bisa menjadikan wanita ini sebagai budak, atau dijual kembali."— _alasan tolol!_ Pria tua itu mengumpat kalimatnya sendiri di dalam hati.

 _Budak? Dijual kembali?_

Willem sama sekali tidak berpikir ataupun bahkan hanya sekedar berencana untuk menggunakan jasa seorang pembantu di rumah karena sama saja dia menambah beban biaya hidup—dan Willem sama sekali tidak rela uangnya dihabiskan untuk hal yang tidak memberi _benefit_ langsung terhadap dirinya. Selama ini dia mampu melakukan perdagangan barang ataupun barter seorang diri, juga mengurus rumah dan taman yang harus selalu nampak rapi.

Merekrut wanita asing itu sebagai budak jelas bukan opsi yang akan dia pilih namun opsi kedua—menjual wanita itu kembali juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai pilihan terbaik yang akan dia ambil. Dia lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya—merasa lelah dengan transaksi yang tidak memberikan keuntungan besar semacam ini. "Benda _bernilai_ apa lagi yang kalian punya?" Tanya Willem, separuh berkonotasi sarkas dan pertanyaannya hanya dibalas gelengan lemas oleh kedua pria itu itu. Willem akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah." Ujung filter cerutunya kembali bertemu dengan bibir—Willem menghisap cerutunya lalu dengan perlahan menghembuskan kepulan asap itu kembali ke udara.

Di saat-saat melelahkan seperti inilah pertolongan dari zat nikotin adalah hal yang sangat dia butuhkan.

"Akan aku bawa wanita ini sebagai tebusan awal kalian. Jangan mengira aku sudah menganggap hutang kalian lunas. 3 hari lagi, aku ingin kalian datang membawa uangnya." Tandas Willem dengan suara berat bernada tegas miliknya yang khas. Ditatapnya kedua wajah tua di hadapannya—nampak separuh lega, separuh lesu. "Sekarang, angkut wanita ini ke atas gerobakku dan tutup dengan terpal yang ada di sana." Titah Willem.

Dengan segera, kedua pria itu melakukan apa yang Willem perintahkan. Mereka angkut tubuh wanita tadi ke atas gerobak kayu yang sering terlihat Willem gunakan untuk mengangkut drum-drum berisi ikan yang Willem beli dari dua pemuda Polandia dan Lithuania di pelabuhan setiap pagi, lalu menutup tubuh wanita itu dengan terpal berwarna gelap.

Willem lalu berjalan mendekati gerobaknya dan berdiri di antara dua kayu panjang sebagai tempat berpegang untuk menarik gerobak itu dari depan. Tubuh wanita tadi sudah sempurna disembunyikan. Sekali lagi, Willem tatap kedua pria tua tadi. "Pastikan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun." Bisiknya tajam dengan nada mengancam. Setelahnya, dia tarik gerobak itu dan berjalan meninggalkan sudut pelabuhan yang remang.

Kedua pria tua itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega—walau hanya sejenak.

Resiko berhutang dengan seorang Willem Van Oranje, si pedagang kikir dan pelit, namun keadaan di beberapa waktu lalu lah yang membuat keduanya terpaksa berhutang pada pria itu.

.

.

.

Melalui pintu belakang rumahnya, Willem menyusupkan wanita asing tadi ke dalam rumah. Di atas kedua lengannya, tubuh wanita itu terasa begitu ringan. Kedua bola mata _amber_ miliknya langsung ditujukan pada sosok si wanita asing ketika pencahayaan sudah dengan baik menyorot keduanya.

Ternyata bukan hanya noda pasir dan tanah, tampak ada beberapa bekas luka lecet dan lebam membiru di sekujur tubuh wanita itu—juga sebuah luka yang nampak cukup serius di dahi. Pemandangan itu membuat Willem bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

 _Apa yang baru saja menimpa wanita ini?_

Tak membuang banyak waktu, Willem lalu kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya menuju sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di dekat tangga menuju _basement_ —sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang dia gunakan untuk menyimpan semua drum-drum ikan yang sudah dia garami. Dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, gelap di dalam sana. Willem lalu mendudukkan wanita tadi di lantai dan setelahnya, dia segera menyalakan lampu. Beberapa kardus yang bertumpuk—sedikit berserakan dan memakan spasi ruangan yang cukup banyak, dengan cepat dia geser. Semua kardus-kardus itu kini berpindah sedikit ke tepi ruangan hingga menyisakan sepetak spasi kosong di tengah ruangan. Merasa cukup, Willem lalu berjalan menuju pintu—melangkahi kaki wanita tadi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Wanita tadi masih belum sadarkan diri hingga sosok jangkung Willem kembali terlihat. Dia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan—dengan kembali melangkahi kaki wanita itu sambil membawa gulungan kain tebal yang adalah sebuah kasur lusuh tipis dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kasur tadi dia bentangkan di atas lantai di tengah ruangan lalu dia lapisi dengan selimut tebal. Setelahnya, Willem mengangkut tubuh si wanita yang lalu dia baringkan kembali ke atas kasur.

Dalam posisinya yang separuh berjongkok, Willem dalam melihat dengan jelas rupa dari wanita yang masih belum sadarkan diri di hadapannya saat ini. Kedua bola mata _amber_ nya bergulir dan memindai setiap inci dari tubuh wanita itu—dari ubun-ubun hingga ke ujung jari kaki.

Wanita ini masih muda dan berparas selayaknya seorang wanita Eropa dengan rambut coklat mahoni panjang yang tergerai. Kulitnya tampak pucat dan saat ujung jemari Willem menyentuh permukaan pipi wanita itu untuk menyeka noda pasir di sana, terasa bahwa kulit wanita ini begitu halus semulus permukaan guci porselen Cina.

Willem diam sejenak dengan posisi tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipi wanita itu.

Wanita ini nampak terawat dengan baik, terlepas dari penampilannya yang kotor seperti sekarang—dengan gaun tidur tipis yang lusuh dan bernoda pasir juga tanah. Luka-luka lecet dan lebam juga memperburuk penampilannya.

Kedua bola mata _amber_ nya lalu tertuju pada luka di dahi wanita itu. Seperti luka akibat benturan dengan sisa bercak darah yang sudah mengering—entah apakah ulah kedua pria tua tadi yang menyebabkan luka itu bertengger di sana.

Willem lalu bangkit dari posisinya, kembali berjalan keluar ruangan dan tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak obat dan baskom berisi air juga handuk kecil. Perlahan Willem bersihkan wajah wanita itu dari noda tanah dan pasir, lalu berpindah untuk membersihkan luka di dahinya. Sebuah plaster Willem sematkan di dahi wanita itu untuk menutup luka. Dalam tampilan yang lebih bersih seperti ini, kedua mata Willem dapat dengan mudah menemukan sebuah titik hitam bertengger manis di dagu sebelah kanan wanita itu—sebuah tahi lalat. Di dalam tidurnya, wajah wanita itu tampak tenang.

Secara keseluruhan, wanita ini cantik dan berparas menarik—sebuah ide melintas di dalam benak Willem.

Tentu wanita ini dapat memberinya keuntungan besar bila dia jual ke rumah bordil. Kebetulan yang manis, Willem memiliki seorang kenalan pemilik rumah bordil yang biasa membeli minuman keras darinya—nah, Willem tidak akan menjual wanita ini melainkan menginvestasikannya! Keuntungan bisa dibagi dua, untuk dirinya sendiri dan kenalannya itu, dan uang akan secara kontinyu mengalir ke dalam sakunya.

Ide brilian. Willem tersenyum puas di dalam hati.

Keputusannya kini sudah bulat bahwa setelah wanita ini siuman, dia akan membawanya ke rumah bordil milik kenalannya itu dan langsung melakukan negosiasi kerjasama. Willem lalu mengemasi kotak obat, baskom air beserta handuk yang tadi dia bawa. Dengan sekali gerakan, dia bangkit dari lantai ruangan yang dingin dan membawa semua benda itu keluar dari sana. Untuk memastikan investasinya tetap aman di dalam ruangan, Willem lalu mengunci ruangan itu dari luar sedang dirinya kembali berjalan menuju dapur lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

.

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Liebestraum, die Niederlande**

Chapter 2

Crap!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anneliese Edelstein

(Nyo!Austria)

Willem Van Oranje

(Netherlands)

Emma

(Belgium)

.

.

.

Alternate Universe

Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

[ Bahasa Indonesia ]

.

.

.

.

Emma nyaris menjatuhkan keranjang rotan yang sedang dia pegang dan menghamburkan isinya ke lantai kalau saja dirinya tidak segera mampu menguasai diri. Apa yang sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget adalah sebuah pemandangan super asing dan langka yang dia temukan di dalam kediaman sang kakak, Willem.

Pagi itu, Emma memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sang kakak, sekedar membawakan kudapan sederhana sebagai menu sarapan untuk si pria berambut _light brown spiky_ — _sandwich_ keju dan salmon, juga _waffles_ dengan madu dan selai _maple_ yang dia buat sendiri, dan saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Seorang wanita muda bertubuh ramping dengan rambut coklat mahoni panjang yang tengah memegang sapu. Dua bola mata milik keduanya sama-sama melebar tanpa bisa dicegah saat mereka melihat satu sama lain—kaget bukan kepalang.

Emma baru saja hendak bersuara saat figur tinggi tegap sang kakak muncul. Emma hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, tatapannya beralih dari figur sang kakak kembali ke si wanita asing lalu dia kembalikan lagi ke figur Willem. "... _Onii-san_?" Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan tertuju pada sosok si wanita asing. Kedua bola mata hijau miliknya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar.

"Hm?" Willem sekilas mengalihkan tatapannya dari figur sang adik ke sosok wanita muda yang lain, "Kau, pergi ke _basement_ sekarang dan mulailah menggarami ikan." Titahnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bertanya yang dilayangkan sang adik.

Saat itu, Emma dapat melihat raut enggan muncul pada wajah si wanita asing. Kedua bola mata _violet_ nya berkilat, menatap lurus ke figur tinggi sang kakak. Ada sinar jengkel, benci dan marah yang tersirat pada kedua mata si wanita asing. Emma hanya bisa tercenung.

 _Siapa wanita ini?_

Kedua bola mata hijau milik Emma hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan wanita itu—berjalan berderap menuju tangga _basement_ dan turun ke dalam sana. Emma lalu kembali menatap sang kakak, "Aku—"

"Duduklah." Sela Willem menitah sebelum Emma sempat menyudahi kalimatnya. Dia sendiri lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi kayu lalu duduk.

Mengikuti sang kakak, gadis itu segera mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapan Willem. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka—banyak sekali kalimat yang berputar di dalam kepalanya yang memaksa diri untuk terbebas melalui kerongkongan namun Emma menemukan dirinya begitu kesulitan untuk kembali bersuara. Beruntung, Willem berinisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan. Cerutu sang kakak juga mulai melakukan tugas pertamanya di pagi itu—mendistribusikan zat nikotin ke dalam relung si pria berambut _spiky_.

.

.

.

1 jam lalu.

Hal pertama yang dia rasakan saat itu adalah pening yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Separuh mengerang, dia mencoba memfungsikan setiap sendi pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak—meyakinkan diri bahwa dia masih hidup. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi. Ada benda asing terdapat di sana dan saat dia tekan benda itu untuk merasakan teksturnya, hanya kesakitan yang dia terima.

 _Plaster_?

 _Apa aku terluka?_

Dengan memaksakan kedua kelopak mata miliknya untuk terbuka, dia perlahan bangkit dari atas pembaringan dengan bantuan sebelah tangan untuk menyangga bobot tubuhnya—yang sebenarnya sangat ringan. Penglihatannya berangsur membaik. Kini dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya dengan jelas walau cahaya yang terdapat di sana sangatlah minim.

Banyak sekali kardus-kardus bertumpuk di setiap sisi ruangan dan—ruangan ini asing baginya. Jelas saja bahwa dirinya saat itu sedang tidak berada di dalam ruang musik ataupun kamar tidurnya. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap bola lampu yang mati lalu beralih menatap dua lubang di dinding yang hanya sebesar batu bata dan ruangan ini sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela.

Astaga, dia bisa mati kehabisan napas di dalam sini!—dan lagi, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Tubuhnya sangat kotor dan begitu pula gaun tidurnya. Yang dia rasa hanyalah rasa sakit, pedih dan nyeri pada setiap inci tubuhnya. Luka-luka lecet bahkan dapat dengan mudah dia temui di sekujur kaki dan tangan.

 _Kapal besar itu karam di tengah lautan._

Dia mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat saat selintas bayangan muncul di dalam benaknya yang masih berkabut akibat rasa pusing. Kedua bola mata _violet_ nya melebar dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tertampil di sana; _shock_ , cemas, takut dan _paranoid_. Kini dia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Saat itu dirinya sedang berada di dalam perjalanan jalur laut. Ombak lautan sangat tenang di sore hari namun tidak saat malam. Ombak-ombak itu datang bergulung-gulung diikuti dengan semilir angin yang berubah menjadi topan. Langit kelabu menjadi semakin gelap saja dengan awan bergumpal-gumpal siap menumpahkan muatan—air hujan.

Malam itu adalah malam dimana sebuah badai besar datang tanpa bisa diduga tepat di saat semua penumpang tertidur pulas setelah menikmati suguhan penampilan yang apik dari sebuah _band_ orkestra. Kapal mereka terombang-ambing di atas gelegak amarah sang lautan. Nahkoda dan para awak kapal sibuk mengendalikan roda kemudi dan layar kapal, sedang keributan mulai terdengar dari dalam. Para penumpang berteriak histeris saat mendengar bahwa lambung kapal mulai dibanjiri air laut. Semua orang berhambur keluar memenuhi dek dan buritan kapal, berebut untuk menurunkan skoci dari gantungan. Anak buah kapal bahkan tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menenangkan kecemasan dan _tremor_ yang mulai melanda mental penumpangnya, dan saat itu dirinya tengah sibuk mengemasi semua barang di dalam kamar. Tak lupa biola kesayangannya dia simpan kembali ke dalam _case_ lalu dengan langkah cepat—secepat yang dia bisa, dia berlari menyelamatkan diri dan setelahnya, dia temukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan pengab ini.

Dimana pun dirinya berada sekarang, dia yakin bahwa ruangan ini berdiri di atas tanah—bukan lagi sebuah ruangan di dalam kapal yang kadang bergoyang saat ombak menghantam.

Sekuat tenaga, dia fungsikan kembali kedua kakinya untuk berdiri, sebelah tangannya dengan cepat beralih ke tumpukan kardus untuk membantunya menyangga tubuh. Sekali lagi dia amati sekitarnya. Hanya ada dirinya seorang diri di dalam ruangan ini. Tangannya lalu berpindah untuk mengusap rambut coklat mahoni panjang miliknya dan saat itulah dia sadar bahwa dia tidak menemukan bros rambutnya. Dirinya sampai harus mengacak rambutnya sendiri namun benda itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun juga.

 _Terjatuh dimana?_

Dengan langkah diseret, dia mencoba meraih _handle_ pintu—berniat untuk membukanya namun setelah beberapa kali dia coba untuk menarik juga mendorong, pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Kedua bola mata _violet_ nya kembali melebar.

 _Terkunci?_

Sekali lagi dia coba—menarik dan mendorong pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu ini terkunci dan benda metal yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengunci dan membuka pintu juga tidak dia temukan di dalam ruangan ini. _Oh, demi Tuhan..._

"Tolong buka pintunya! Siapapun! Tolong buka pintu ini!"

Dia berseru sekuat yang dia mampu—mengabaikan kerongkongannya yang kering dan sakit. Dengan tubuhnya yang _ramping_ , dia coba untuk mendobrak pintu itu dengan cara menghantamkan sisi tubuh dan lengannya ke permukaan keras pintu kayu—dan lagi, hanya kesakitan yang dia terima dan pintu itu masih dalam keadaan semula; terkunci.

"Halo, ada orang?! Bisa kau buka pintunya?! Haloo!" Dia kembali berseru, kini diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang memukul-mukul permukaan pintu. "Tolong buka pintunya! Buka pin—"

 _Creak._

 _Huh?_

Suara yang familiar tiba-tiba terdengar dan spontan membuat aktivitasnya terhenti. Dia mundur satu langkah dengan kedua bola mata _violet_ nya yang melebar, menatap lurus ke lubang kunci. _Handle_ pintu pun bergerak, diikuti dengan melebarnya celah daun pintu dari _frame_. Seberkas cahaya dengan cepat menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu hingga daun pintu terbuka dengan sempurna dan menampilkan siluet gelap yang dia kenali sebagai bayangan dari figur seorang pria.

Tinggi dan tegap.

Mungkin kedua bola mata _violet_ nya bisa melompat keluar saking kagetnya saat dia dapati pemandangan mengerikan itu tertampil di ambang pintu. Refleks, dia mundur selangkah lagi dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada. Tak sedetik pun dia lepaskan pandangan dari siluet itu—waspada.

"... Siapa kau?" Dan pertanyaannya lalu dijawab oleh gerakan tangan pria tinggi itu ke sisi _frame_ pintu. Sebuah suara yang familiar kembali terdengar disusul dengan lampu di langit-langit yang tiba-tiba menyala. Dia tersentak kaget, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membayangi mata—belum terbiasa mendapat pencahayaan yang tiba-tiba.

Ternyata pria tinggi itu baru saja menjentik saklar lampu dan—kini dia bisa melihat rupa dari siluet gelap tadi dengan jelas.

Di sana berdiri seorang pria berwajah minim ekspresi dengan kedua alis bertaut samar—menegaskan tatapan seriusnya melalui kedua bola mata sewarna _amber_. Rambut blonde kecoklatannya dipotong pendek dan diangkat ke atas. Sebuah pipa cerutu terselip di antara kedua belah bibirnya dengan sebuah syal _strip_ biru-putih melingkar di sekitar pundak, sebuah bekat luka pada dahi pria itu pun tak luput dari tatapan memindainya.

Entah bagaimana bisa tapi rupa pria ini mengingatkannya pada seorang pria Jerman yang dia kenal—mungkin hanya ada sedikit kemiripan dan dirinya kembali mengerjap kaget saat pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Keluar."

Suara pria itu terdengar tegas dan datar.

"Ap—"

"Berjalanlah keluar." Sela pria asing itu lagi lalu dia menggeser figur tinggi tegapnya sedikit ke sisi pintu, bermaksud untuk memberikan spasi bagi si wanita sebagai akses keluar ruangan.

Dia mendengus pendek—benci akan nada otoriter yang terdapat pada titah pria itu namun dia lakukan juga. Kedua kakinya lalu kembali menapak permukaan lantai marmer yang dingin dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pengab menuju sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan terang.

Menilik dari perabotan yang ada, ini adalah sebuah dapur merangkap ruang makan yang cukup luas dan tertata. Sesaat dirinya dibuat terkesima. Dapur ini bahkan terlihat lebih mengkilap bila dibandingkan dengan dapur miliknya di kediaman Edelstein ataupun dapur milik Ludwig, padahal dapur di rumahnya berukuran lebih luas dari dapur ini.

"Jangan sentuh apapun."

Dia terperanjat—lagi, saat mendengar suara berat pria itu. Kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dengan intonasi ditekan.

Dia mengalihkan tatapan dari perabotan mengkilap di hadapannya kembali ke figur si pria asing. Pria itu kini berjalan menuju sisi lemari dan meraih sebuah sapu.

"Mulailah menyapu dapur. Hanya. Menyapu. Dapur. Kau cukup menyentuh lantainya dengan ijuk sapu ini." Pria itu kembali menitah sambil menyodorkan sapu tadi ke arahnya.

Kontan saja hal itu membuat kedua alisnya bertaut tanpa bisa dicegah. Ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya tertampil jelas pada wajahnya. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, hendak berbicara namun rasa tidak percaya seolah mencekat kerongkongan miliknya.

".. _P-pardon_?" Sahutnya—mulai merasa jengkel.

Kedua bola mata _amber_ pria itu kini tertuju lurus pada sepasang mata _violet_ di hadapannya. "Sapu lantai dapur ini." Ulangnya masih dengan nada datar yang tegas.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa? Kau siapa? Tempat ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

Mendapat serangan brutal berupa rentetan pertanyaan dari si wanita asing, Willem diam sejenak. Kedua _amber_ nya hanya menatap wajah jengkel dan kesal wanita itu yang masih berada di luar pedulinya. "Hm, namamu?"

Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya kini memerah karena dongkol. Satu pertanyaan sepertinya terlewat; Bagaimana bisa dia berakhir berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seorang pria otoriter semacam ini?

"Anne." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, Anne, Mulailah menyapu lantai—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Bentak Anne tanpa bisa menahan gelegak kekesalan di dalam dirinya, dengan sengit dia balas tatapan datar pria itu dengan miliknya yang menajam. "Kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku barusan dan aku ingin kau memberikannya sekarang!" Tandas Anne dengan nada suara yang tak kalah otoriter—dan wajah pria itu masih tampak minim ekspresi.

Bentakan dan titah Anne tidak berdampak apa-apa pada diri Willem. Tanpa peduli, dia angsurkan sapu tadi ke arah wanita itu—Anne nampak tidak percaya saat menerima uluran sapu itu kepadanya, lalu Willem kembali menarik pipa cerutunya menjauh dari bibir. "Setelah ini akan ku ajarkan kau cara menggarami ikan." Dan setelah kalimatnya selesai, dia membalikkan figur tinggi tegapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur—meninggalkan Anne yang ternganga seorang diri di sana. Bagaimana pun juga, rencananya akan tetap dijalankan; menjual Anne ke rumah bordil.

Sebuah suara gaduh yang keras menggema di dalam dapur saat Anne hempaskan sapu itu ke atas lantai marmer. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk meremas rambut coklat mahoninya. Frustasi.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di tempat seperti ini?_

Ditengah kekalutan yang tengah melanda, sebuah ide melintas di dalam benaknya. Dia harus kabur dari tempat ini! Dengan cepat dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari jalan untuk keluar. Sebuah pintu di sisi bak cuci piring nampaknya bisa dia gunakan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Anne melangkah berderap menuju pintu itu. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk memutar kenop bulat berwarna keemasan namun tidak ada perubahan di sana. Pintu itu terkunci. Kedua bola mata violetnya bergulir menyisir setiap inci ruangan dapur untuk mencari kunci.

Ada jendela.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari kunci, dia bisa menggunakan jendela!—yang sialnya juga terkunci, tapi bukankah dia bisa memecahkan kacanya?

Anne lalu berjalan ke tengah dapur untuk mengambil sapu yang tadi dia hempaskan dan saat dirinya baru saja hendak kembali berjalan ke arah jendela, pintu di sisi lain ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan figur seorang wanita muda berpostur cukup tinggi dengan rambut blonde pendek sebahu.

Kedua bola mata _violet_ nya melebar kala tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan milik wanita muda itu yang sama-sama menyiratkan keterkejutan. Belum sempat keduanya bersuara, sosok pria otoriter yang tadi menghilang kini muncul kembali.

Anne mengerjap—sesaat bingung dan terlalu kaget dengan keadaan yang berbalik tiba-tiba.

Hanya satu hal yang mampu dia sadari saat itu; rencananya untuk kabur gagal.

.

.

.

Emma nyaris tidak mempercayai indera pendengarannya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita yang disampaikan oleh sang kakak. Bukan di bagian dimana pria itu bisa berakhir membawa pulang si wanita asing, melainkan rencananya yang akan menjual wanita itu ke rumah bordil.

" _O-Onii-san_! Apakah kau benar-benar harus berlaku sekejam itu padanya?"

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menampungnya." Sahut Willem dengan ketidak peduliannya yang sekokoh batu karang. Di matanya, Anne hanyalah sebuah _benda_ yang bisa ditukar dengan uang. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Tapi—" Emma tergagap, terlalu sulit untuk menyusun kata di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apakah kakaknya itu akan benar-benar melakukannya hanya demi uang? Dia menggeleng tidak percaya. " _Onii-san_ , aku yakin dia mempunyai keluarga di luar sana."

"Aku hanya ingin uangku kembali."

"Aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu—" Dan kalimat Emma terputus begitu saja saat Willem menyambarnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk melalui kedua _amber_ milik pria itu. Dirinya terhenyak dan seketika dibuat bungkam.

Membicarakan harta masing-masing jelas adalah sebuah hal tabu dan dirinya sadar betul bahwa tidak seharusnya dia mengangkat topik semacam itu ke permukaan saat tengah berbicara dengan sang kakak.

Emma hanya bisa menurunkan tatapannya ke permukaan meja yang mengkilap dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas pangkuan. Pasti ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kepulan asap putih kembali mengudara saat Willem menghembuskannya, kedua _amber_ miliknya lalu kembali menatap sang adik. "Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai di sini, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku harus pergi menjual ikan setelah ini dan rumah akan ku kunci." Titah Willem pada si gadis berambut blonde pendek.

Mendengar itu, Emma hanya bisa menghela napas pendek lalu dengan segera dia mengemasi keranjang rotannya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari atas kursi untuk meninggalkan meja saat suara berat sang kakak kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau memiliki beberapa pakaian bekas?"

Emma menoleh kembali menatap pria itu, dirinya lalu mengangguk. "Ya, ku rasa aku masih punya beberapa di dalam lemari. Ada apa bertanya?"

Willem lalu bangkit dari duduknya sambil masih melakukan aktivitasnya—menghisap zat nikotin dari cerutu. "Aku ingin kau membawanya kemari. Aku membutuhkannya."

Mendengar itu, Emma hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Jujur saja dirinya bingung namun dia putuskan untuk tidak bertanya. "Baiklah. Nanti sore akan ku antarkan ke sini." Katanya menyanggupi, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Dan sosoknya lalu hilang di balik pintu.

Tatapan Willem lalu beralih ke tangga menuju _basement_ —teringat bahwa dia memerintahkan wanita itu untuk turun ke bawah sana tadi. Waktunya mengecek pekerjaan yang dilakukan Anne. Dengan langkah tenang tanpa suara, Willem berjalan menuruni tangga dan semakin dirinya dibawa turun ke dalam sana, aroma amis ikan tercium semakin menyengat. Wajah Willem nampak tidak menunjukkan indikasi bahwa dirinya terganggu akan aroma tidak sedap semacam itu. Wajahnya masih nampak minim ekspresi dengan kedua _amber_ yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Apa yang ditemukannya setelah tiba di dalam _basement_ adalah Anne yang tengah terduduk di lantai tanah _basement_ dengan sebelah tangan melingkar di sekitar perut dan sebelah tangannya yang lain tengah menutupi mulut.

Lagi, Anne tersedak dan kembali memuntahkan angin dari dalam perutnya yang kosong. Sebelumnya dia sempat merasa lapar namun ketika dia tiba di dalam ruangan gelap di bawah tanah ini, seketika rasa laparnya berganti menjadi rasa mual yang menyeruak begitu saja. Aroma amis ikan begitu kuat menusuk indera penciumannya, membuatnya beberapa kali memuntahkan angin dari dalam lambungnya yang tidak berisi apa-apa. Anne benar-benar dibuat tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana pria otoriter itu bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?

Melihat semua drum-drum itu masih tertutup—ada satu yang terbuka dan itu pun hanya tutupnya yang digeser separuh, Willem yakin bahwa Anne belum mengerjakan apa yang dia titahkan. Bahkan ikatan pada karung garam di pojok _basement_ belum dibuka, membuatnya semakin yakin dan kini wanita itu tengah muntah-muntah di lantai tanah _basement_. Wajah Anne sebenarnya memucat namun dikarenakan pencahayaan di dalam _basement_ yang hanya dibantu oleh sinar dari api obor, membuat Willem tidak bisa melihat hal itu.

Willem menghela napas pendek bersamaan dengan kepulan asap putih cerutunya. Tanpa peringatan, kembali dia angkut tubuh ringan Anne dan membawanya keluar dari dalam _basement_. Gerakan meronta yang dilakukan wanita itu jelas dia abaikan. Bahkan gerakan itu tidak mampu membuah sebelah lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Anne melonggar dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, wanita itu kehabisan tenaga.

Berhenti meronta, kini Anne hanya bisa memukul-mukul lengan kokoh Willem yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mampu menyakiti pria tinggi itu. Anne nyaris menangis akibat amarah yang tak terbendung saat keduanya tiba di luar rumah. Seketika angin segar menyapa setiap inci tubuhnya dan bau amis yang tadi sempat menyesakkan dada kini berganti dengan udara yang kaya akan oksigen. Sedetik, Anne merasa hidup kembali namun tak lama kemudian, dirinya dibuat limbung dan ambruk ke tanah sesaat Willem tiba-tiba melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang ramping Anne.

Anne meringis tertahan saat permukaan keras tanah itu menghantam tubuhnya. Dia menoleh cepat—melayangkan tatapan dongkol dan marah ke figur tinggi Willem yang kini bergerak menuju sisi lain bangunan. Anne hanya bisa dibuat terperangah—bahkan untuk mengumpat saja dia terlalu takjub akan perlakuan kasar pria itu.

Dia lalu putuskan untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Nampaknya tempat ini adalah halaman belakang rumah pria itu. Tanaman pagar setinggi dua meter mengelilinginya dan yang membuat Anne kembali takjub adalah ketika dia menemukan sebuah taman di sampingnya. Antara yakin atau tidak, itu adalah taman tulip yang tidak terlalu luas. Mungkin hanya sekitar 5x5 meter saja namun tampak begitu rapi dan bersih. Sebuah bangunan mirip menara dengan kincir angin raksasa juga membuatnya kembali terkesima. Bangunan itu nampak begitu familiar—seperti menjadi sebuah ciri khas sebuah negara.

 _Belanda?_

Anne mengerjapkan mata.

Tulip dan kincir angin—jelas bahwa itu semua adalah maskot dari negara seribu dam, Belanda! Entah bagaimana bisa ombak laut malam itu bisa membawanya terdampar di negara ini.

Belum pulih dari ketersimaannya akan fakta yang dia temukan, tiba-tiba sebuah benda bertekstur keras, berpermukaan agak kasar dan dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya—dan di detik berikutnya, Anne mendapati sebuah cincin besi besar dan tebal sudah melingkar kokoh di sekitar lehernya. Kedua bola mata violetnya melebar dan dengan cepat dia menoleh untuk menghadapi pelaku atas perlakuan paling tidak manusiawi satu ini, dan di sana dia menemukan pria otoriter itu lagi—tengah memegang sebuah rantai panjang dari baja yang terhubung dengan cincin besi pada lehernya.

"Kau pikir ap—!" Leher Anne seketika tercekat dan memutus paksa kalimatnya saat Willem menarik rantai baja itu dan memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah si pria otoriter nan sadis—terhuyung, dia nyaris menubruk figur tinggi tegap Willem kalau saja dia tidak berhasil mengerem langkah kakinya sendiri. Permukaan cincin besi yang berkarat nampaknya menimbulkan luka gores baru pada permukaannya lehernya yang mulai terasa pedih dan nyeri.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menggarami ikan, kau bisa mengurus taman." Kata Willem dengan nada tegas dan datarnya yang khas. Dia lalu mengunci rantai itu pada tiang besi di dinding dengan sebuah kunci gembok yang besar. Tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian milik Anne, dan dirinya masih tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. "Pastikan tidak ada rumput yang merebut nutrisi tanah untuk tulip-tulipku." Titahnya lagi sebelum dia melangkah pergi menjauhi taman dan Anne yang dirantai di sana.

Anne mengerjap—terhenyak akan kepergian pria kejam itu. "Tunggu! Lepaskan aku! Hei, tunggu—Ugh!" Kalimatnya terputus kembali saat dia coba mengejar Willem namun rantai di lehernya membuatnya kembali tertarik ke belakang. Apa yang dia rasakan saat itu hanya kesakitan yang luar biasa—seolah mampu mematahkan lehernya.

Tak kuat lagi berdiri, tubuh Anne akhirnya terjatuh dan luruh ke atas tanah yang separuh becek dengan kedua lutut yang masih kuat menyangga tubuh. Bulir-bulir air asin yang tadinya berkumpul di pelupuk mata, kini tumpah ruah seperti air laut yang tidak mampu dibendung oleh dinding bendungan.

Anne menangis sejadi-jadinya—yang dirasakannya hanyalah amarah dan kebencian mendalam terhadap pria otoriter yang membuat dirinya sekarang terikat oleh rantai seperti binatang.

Harga dirinya terluka.

.

.

.

To be continued...

A/N

 _Special big thanks for_ demonnicfox, itadakimajapahit, Bernessa Edrys, Constantia Thorn yang udah menjejakkan reviews di chapter pertama, _thank you so much once again_! Reviews-nya membangun sekali, bikin saya makin semangat buat nuntasin cerita ini *sob* Dan ga lupa saya ucapin terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca, do'akan saya tetep fokus dan selalu _in the mood_ untuk terus _update_ cerita, _come to think_ saya orangnya _moody_ parah lol segitu aja dulu yang mau saya sampaikan, _see you in the next chapters and happy reading_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Liebestraum, die Niederlande**

Chapter 3

A necklace you won't love to wear

.

.

.

Anneliese Edelstein

(Nyo!Austria)

Willem Van Oranje

(Netherlands)

Emma

(Belgium)

Antonio Hernández Carriedo

(Spain)

Lovino Vargas

(South Italy a.k.a Romano)

.

.

Alternate Universe

Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

[ Bahasa Indonesia ]

.

.

.

Sebuah papan neon bertuliskan Red Philia terpasang tepat di atas sebuah pintu besar berdaun dua dai sebuah bangunan tiga tingkat dalam keadaan padam. Papan neon itu hanya menyala saat malam hari sebagai tanda rumah bordil terbesar di kawasan tersebut telah dibuka bagi pengunjung yang tengah memiliki 'kebutuhan' atau hanya untuk sekedar membunuh rasa bosan dengan sedikit menghambur uang.

Tak ingin menyiakan banyak waktu, Willem segera meninggalkan gerobak kayu kosongnya di samping bangunan itu lalu segera melangkah menaiki beberapa tingkat anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu. Keadaan di dalam bangunan itu sepi dan cukup remang. Semua bangku kayu—kecuali sofa, masih diletakkan di atas meja. Lampu-lampu pada lemari minuman keras di belakang meja panjang bartender juga belum dinyalakan. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam bar di lantai pertama selain dirinya seorang diri. Langkah cepat Willem membawa dirinya berjalan menaiki tangga yang cukup lebar yang terdapat pada sudut bar. Yang dia cari sepertinya sedang berada di ruangan kerja dan ruangan yang ingin dia tuju berada di lantai tiga.

Keadaan yang sama juga terlihat pada lantai-lantai berikutnya. Willem berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak sedikit di ujung lorong. Sebuah ketukan ringan dia berikan pada permukaan pintu kayu bercat coklat tua—bermaksud memberi tanda kepada si pemilik rumah bordil bahwa dirinya kedatangan seorang tamu.

Yang menyambut Willem di balik pintu itu adalah pemandangan seorang wanita asia berkulit cerah kemerahan dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu—menatap Willem dengan kedua bola mata gelap yang melebar. Sebelah tangan wanita asia itu tengah menahan sebuah selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya sedang sebelah tangan yang lain tengah menahan pintu.

"T-Tuan Willem—", si wanita asia tergagap namun raut wajah serius dan _stoic_ Willem tidak menunjukkan adanya indikasi perubahan air muka.

Willem belum sempat membuka suara saat seorang pria berambut ikal dan blonde muncul dari balik tubuh wanita itu—dan pria itu benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajah Willem masih berekspresi minim seperti biasa.

"Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Silahkan kau selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu." Kata Willem dengan nada datar dan saat dia hendak berbalik pergi, si pria blonde ikal tersebut buru-buru menyahut untuk mencegah kepergian si teman baik.

" _No_ , Will! _Wait_! Aku sudah selesai, bisa kau tunggu aku di bawah? Beri aku lima menit dan aku akan segera menyusulmu." Kata pria blonde itu dengan cepat.

Menanggapi kalimat si pria blonde, Willem hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Cepat kalau begitu." Katanya sambil melanjutkan langkah menyusuri koridor sepi menuju tangga lalu berjalan turun.

Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri di dalam bar ini. Seorang pegawai laki-laki milik si pria blonde ikal tadi sedang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas di balik meja bartender. Willem menarik sebuah _stool_ lalu duduk di atasnya. Sebelah tangannya terlipat di atas meja sedang yang lain tengah sibuk menaik-turunkan cerutunya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, Tuan Willem?" Tanya si pegawai dengan nada ramah dan tampak sudah akrab dengan si pria berambut _spiky_.

Willem terlebih dahulu menghela keluar asap cerutunya sebelum menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mabuk." Jawab Willem yang direspon dengan anggukan ringan dan senyum tipis dari si pegawai. Sepasang _amber_ miliknya lalu menangkap sosok si pria blonde ikal yang tadi dia temui di lantai atas—di tengah 'kesibukan'nya.

"Pagi, Will. Apa yang membawamu kemari _errr_ —di pagi hari? Kau tahu benar bahwa jam-jam seperti ini adalah jadwal kerjaku di atas tempat tidur." Kata si pria blonde ikal dengan nada ringan, dia lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping pria pecandu nikotin itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat—memberi kode pada pegawainya untuk menyiapkan minuman kesukaannya.

Kepulan asap putih dengan ringan kembali Willem hembuskan lalu menjawab pertanyaan si pria blonde, "Aku ingin menawarkan bisnis dan bisnis satu ini hanya cocok bila dilakukan bersamamu, Russel." Katanya sambil meraih sebuah gelas berukuran sedang berisi air putih dan beberapa _cube_ es batu yang baru saja disajikan oleh si pegawai.

"Bisnis huh? Apa _lagi_ yang ingin kau bawa kemari?" Sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah pria yang dipanggil Russel itu. Sebelah tangannya lalu meraih cawan anggurnya dan menyesap sedikit dari isi cawannya. 'Lagi' karena dirinya sudah sering melakukan kegiatan bisnis dengan Willem, teman baiknya sejak remaja.

"Kali ini seorang wanita." Sahut Willem dengan arah tatapan masih tertuju pada permukaan air dingin di dalam gelas dan seketika bar yang sepi itu terasa lebih sepilagi. Hening mengisi jarak di antara keduanya selama beberapa detik.

"...Wow." Suara Russel terdengar mengambang. Dengan cepat dia meraih cawan anggurnya lagi dan menenggak habis isinya. Kedua bola mata abu-abu miliknya melebar—menatap lurus ke arah figur tinggi tegap Willem dengan air muka tidak percaya.

Wanita?

Seorang Willem?

Oh, baiklah. Willem memang pedagang cerdik dan gesit tapi—wanita?

Apakah hasil dari penjualan ikan, bahan-bahan logistik, senjata dan minum keras yang setiap hari dia pasok masih kurang?

Lalu siapa wanita yang akan dia 'bisniskan' di sini?

Jangan bilang adiknya sendiri—yeah, Emma memang terkenal sangat manis dan menjanjikan bila dipertaruhkan ke dalam bisnis hiburan malam. Wanita muda Belgia itu bahkan masuk ke dalam kriteria wanita kesukaannya walaupun _milik_ gadis itu tidak sesombong _milik_ para wanita Ukraina dan Venezula yang rata-rata besar menonjol seperti hendak menodong. Tapi—astaga!

" _Maaannnnn_ —!" Kedua mata Russel membulat seperti hendak ingin meloncat keluar dari sangkarnya. "Kau yang salah bicara atau hanya pendengaranku yang memang sudah rusak?" Tanya Russel cepat—tak bisa membendung rasa tidak percaya sekaligus penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Baik bicaraku ataupun pendengaranmu, Russel." Willem mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap kedua bola mata abu-abu si pria blonde, "Aku memiliki seorang wanita yang ingin ku jual padamu." Tambahnya seolah sedang menawarkan panci untuk memasak sup kentang.

Russel nampaknya tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk merespon tawaran Willem—bahkan terlalu sulit untuk kembali memfungsikan lidahnya. Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta Willem untuk meneruskan.

"Aku mendapatkannya kemarin. Seseorang yang berhutang padaku memberikannya sebagai uang muka dari bunga hutangnya." Ujar Willem masih dengan pembawaan tenangnya yang tidak terbaca.

"Bunga hutang?" Russel membeo dengan ekspresi bodoh. Baiklah, dunia bisnis memang kejam. "Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang akan kau _jual_ darinya kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya secara penuh padamu, aku akan menyewakannya kepada pelanggan-pelangganmu dan _profit_ nya bisa kita bagi dua." Kata Willem lagi.

Russel mengerjap lalu mengangguk. Perhatiannya kini tertuju kembali pada cawan anggurnya, kekehan ringan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya sebelum dia tanggapi kalimat Willem, "Kau tahu, aku paling senang berbisnis denganmu." Kata Russel dengan pembuka yang manis namun apa yang menjadi akhir jawabannya rasanya tidak akan membuat Willem senang, "Tapi hal yang seperti itu sedang tidak bisa ku lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki cukup wanita di rumah ini dan aku tidak berencana untuk menanggung kelebihan kuota." Russel lalu kembali menatap si pria berambut _spiky_ dengan senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Kedua bola mata abu-abunya menyiratkan permohonan maaf yang tidak terucap.

Hening kembali mengisi jeda sebelum Willem bersuara setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa detik. Dia sendiri sudah berniat untuk bertanya kenapa namun kalimat Russel barusan cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Willem menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali menghisap cerutunya. Kedua _amber_ miliknya masih tertuju pada figur teman baikknya itu, "Kau tahu, aku tidak ada rencana untuk menampungnya."

Mendengar itu, Russel tertawa pendek sambil menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. Sudah dia duga bahwa Willem benar-benar menganggap wanita—yang entah siapa itu, hanya sebagai sebuah benda yang bisa ditukar dengan uang. Dia lalu kembali meminta pegawainya untuk mengisi cawan anggur miliknya yang sudah kosong. "Sebenarnya ada jalan lain untukmu tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu apakah wanita ini yahhh, _bernilai_." Russel memainkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda kutip yang tak kasat mata.

Willem mengangguk sekilas, "Dia masih sangat muda dengan tubuh yang ramping dan sangat ringan, berkulit mulus walau sedikit pucat, berambut coklat dan panjang, ada sebuah tahi lalat di sisi kanan dagunya dan berbibir tipis, kedua matanya berwarna _violet_ dengan hidung bangir yang mungil dan wajahnya nampak angkuh."—dan penjelasan panjang nan detail dari si pria _spiky_ hanya dibalas dengan tatapan terkesima dari Russel.

Tawa geli Russel menyembur. Sebelah tangannya mengibas udara di sekitar mereka dan Willem hanya menatap respon aneh dari si pria blonde dengan alis bertaut samar.

"Aku sedang tidak menceritakan sebuah lawakan." Kata Willem yang segera ditimpali Russel.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya kagum dengan penglihatan super tajammu bila sudah berhadapan dengan barang dagangan." Russel lalu menghela napas dan kembali bicara, "Kau memang tidak bisa menjualnya di sini tapi ku rasa kau bisa melakukannya di rumah pelelangan."

"Pelelangan?"

Russel mengangguk singkat, "Ya, tempat dimana semua orang bisa memperjual-belikan manusia untuk dijadikan budak ataupun _pet_."

Kedua alis Willem kembali bertaut samar. Ada raut bingung yang muncul pada wajah minim ekspresi miliknya, " _Pet_?"

"Sejenis budak tapi untuk level yang lebih tinggi. Kau tahu, yang berpenampilan menarik biasanya hanya untuk dipekerjakan di atas ranjang. Para pengusaha kaya raya atau petinggi negara yang memiliki kekuasaan kuat yang biasa membeli _pet_ di pelelangan." Russel mengangkat bahu dengan seringai ringan tertampil pada wajahnya, "Dan mendengar deskripsimu barusan mengenai wanita ini, ku rasa akan ada banyak orang kaya yang akan menawarnya dengan harga tinggi. Kau bisa mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak bila dibandingkan dengan menaruhnya di rumah bordilku, Willem, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Willem diam sejenak, "Aku belum pernah datang ke tempat semacam itu."

Seringai di wajah Russel melebar, "Tenang saja, Will, aku akan menemanimu datang ke sana. Kebetulah aku mulai bosan dengan yang tadi kau temui di atas, rasanya aku butuh wajah baru." Dia lalu kembali menyesap anggurnya.

Mendengar itu, Willem tidak memberi komentar apa-apa selain melayangkan pertanyaan lainnya, "Kapan kau akan membawaku ke sana?"

"Dua minggu lagi—"

"Dua minggu?" Willem langsung menyahut. Dahinya berkerut—cukup terhenyak.

Russel mengangguk lagi sambil meneguk cairan asam dari cawannya, "Tempat seperti itu hanya buka satu bulan sekali dan pelelangan selanjutnya akan digelar dua minggu lagi." Dia menoleh menatap Willem sambil menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit ke atas, "Ayolah, itu tidak akan lama. Kau bisa bermain sebentar dengannya walaupun yahhh, yang masih _bersegel_ jelas berharga lebih mahal."

Willem menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. Dirinya diam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Russel. "Akan aku ingat itu." Katanya lalu beralih untuk meneguk sedikit air dingin yang sudah disajikan untuknya. Dia lalu bergerak turun dari _stool_ dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, Will. Aku juga ingin kau memiliki benda semacam ini." Sebelah tangan Russel merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berdiameter cukup besar dan berwarna keperakan dengan sebuah bandul permata di tengahnya.

"Apa itu?' Tanya Willem sambil menatap benda mirip kalung di tangan Russel.

"Ini disebut _collar_ dan ini adalah kalung yang biasa dikenakan kepada seorang pet. Di bagian belakang bandulnya tertera informasi pemilik dari pet yang dipakaian kalung ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya wanita itu tidak bisa kabur ataupun dirampas darimu. Ku rasa kau harus membuat satu untuk wanita itu sebelum kau membawanya ke pelalangan" Jelas Russel panjang.

Willem melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada si pria berambut blonde, "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Russel mengibaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh ringan, "Tidak perlu khawatir, salah satu kenalanku adalah pengrajin _collar_. Akan ku pesankan satu untukmu dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan mengeluarkan satu sen pun untuk mendapatkan benda ini."

.

.

.

To be continued...

A/N

It took seven months to release the 3rd chapter out, pardon my tardiness! *deep bow* ada beberapa urusan real life yang ga bisa saya tunda juga bumbu-bumbu webe yang membayangi bikin saya rada mager buat nge-post chapter selanjunya, padahal chapter ini udah selesai di awal tahun 2016. Sekali lagi, sorry for making you guys wait too long! *bow bow* saya lagi coba tehnik(?) pemetaan alur cerita dan sepertinya saya bakal post chapter ke-empat dalam waktu dekat, mungkin minggu depan, dan ya... happy reading~ semoga followers cerita ini ga berkurang fufufufu ;;;


End file.
